Looks Can Be Deceiving
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are playing the naughty couple in the alley, Callen & Nell think they really are while Sam & Eric disagree, when asked Kensi says a girl never kisses and tells...so did they really do it? Of course but the team don't know that.


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything but the plot.

First time writing Deeks and Kensi, so if you drop a review please be nice for me.

I am testing my feel for them as I have wrote other stuff but seem to have hit a mid piont I need to get passed so I will see how this one goes.

* * *

><p><span>Looks Can Be Deceiving.<span>

Kensi shivered as her back touched the wall but moaned softly when a hard body pressed against hers, she looked at her partner as she slid her hands up his arms to pull him even closer and tipped her face up. Deeks grinned as he brushed his lips against Kensi's watching as mismatched brown eyes glinted when he put his hands on her hips before sliding them up, he could feel her stomach pull tight as he moved his fingers up.

This was simply a mission, she and Deeks where the bait for their bad guy who was stood at the top of the alley smoking while talking to some man yet when fingers slid over her ribcage she sucked in air against lips on hers.

He wouldn't…

….he did.

Deeks grinned as he brushed the tips of his fingers against the underside of Kensi's breast only noticing how flimsy the material of her dress was, he would have to thank Nell later for it and moved his hand higher to cup her breast. She sank her teeth into his bottom lip as fingers squeezed her breast before kneading it but Kensi sucked on Deeks bottom lip refusing to moan, to give him the satisfaction and grinned as she released her hold.

They where hooked up and both of them knew it yet Deeks wanted more, he moved to kiss her lips but she's was quicker and turned her head keeping her eyes on the suspect so he pressing his lips to the skin before him making her shiver. Kensi always had a sensitive neck but the way his lips where moving down it while his stubble scratched her had her moaning softly, she closes her eyes and felt his grin against her neck as she gripped his bicep harder.

He draged the tip of his tongue up her neck until he reached an earring but that's not what he was after, Deeks swipes his tongue over the shell of Kensi's ear before closing his lips over it and sucked gently drawing another moan. Damn she never knew she had a sweet spot there but Kensi wasn't one to be out done and moved her hand up to Deeks shoulder before sliding her other one down to pull his shirt from the slacks Hetty made him wear.

She wouldn't.

Deeks groaned when fingers brushed his lower abs, oh she would well then if she wanted to play Deeks would play even though this was just a mission, he moved his fingers down the swell of her breast he was kneading to flick a fingertip over her nipple. Kensi licked her lips before biting her bottom one as she curled her fingers dragging her nails down skin, they may only be regulation length but she still had nails and knew how to use them. Deeks sucked in a breath when nails moved lower dipping in his slacks to brush against the head of his cock; he moved his mouth to her neck and groaned while biting down knowing he was leaving a mark.

No marks they agreed at the beginning but if he wanted to play dirty so could she, Kensi pulled her fingers back to unfastened Deeks slacks before easing her fingers back inside as she turned her head to his. Deeks pinched Kensi's nipple before rolling it as he lifted his face until he looked at his partner seeing amusement and challenge in her gaze but that didn't fool him, he knew he was going to get it in the neck after this. Kensi ran her tongue over his bottom lip before biting down on it…hard; she smirked as she released it watching his tongue flick out over the hurt "Poor baby." She whispered the words as she curled her fingers around him.

Deeks groaned softly as he eased his hips forward and slid his other hand around to her back before sliding it down pulling her lower half away from the wall so he cup her ass, he grinned when Kensi squeezed him hard. She pressed her lips to his jaw "Don't you dare." It was the only warning he would get and it was spoken to low for the others to hear, yet Kensi nipped his jaw when fingers curled under the edge of her dress. Damn she had on lace panties, Deeks moved his finger over the band cupping her ass snugly and grinned as he turned brushing his lips against hers "I dare." He murmured the words against her lips.

She circled the pad of her thumb around his head while squeezing as those fingers followed the band of her panties a little further each time; Kensi arched her back pushing her breast into his hand while pushing her hips back. Daring him, she was daring him, when was Kensi going to learn to don't play with the master and to answer his dare he moved the tip of one finger along the band of lace watching her as he slid his finger along the curve. Kensi tipped her head back as Deeks fingers slid between her legs from behind, she fisted his shirt with her other hand as he eased his fingers back and forth so lightly while looking at her.

Damp, her lace panties where damp and it made Deeks groan as he pressed his fingers against her a little hard, he eased his fingers up toward her clit then back down towards her entrance feeling the lace become wetter. She twisted her hand on the stroke up watching as he licked his lips and grinned as she mouthed his jaw feeling his stubble rasping against her tongue as she moved her mouth lower; Kensi raked her teeth lightly over his skin causing him to swallow hard. He rocked his hips forward as he pressed her back against the wall keeping his hand where it was and moved his fingers either side of the lace cupping her sex and hooked his fingers in them.

Kensi moaned as the lace was pulled tight between her folds making the lace rub against her clit, she bit down gently as she rocked her hips forward knowing this was going from play to plain need but struggled to remember this was a mission. Deeks pulled on the lace again before releasing it and moving his finger to join the other before pushing the lace aside to eased his fingers through her wet sex and damn she was wet, he groaned as he moved until he was looking in her eyes. Kensi raised one eyebrow as she looked at Deeks hearing a conversation in her ear knowing Deeks was aswell, yet found it hard to concentrate when fingers pushed into her.

"Come on" Callen held his hand up to the alley way seeing it clearly from the car, Deeks had maneuverered Kensi into a blind spot, the perfect cover to do stuff and get away with it "There going at it."

Sam shook his head "It's just a cover there meant to look like they're getting it on." He would know he picked the spot while working with Eric through the cameras giving them cover over there lower half's while giving the suspect the illusion they were doing something more as they moved against each other. He had done it a time or two when a mission called for it so why his partner thought there was more going on he didn't know, Sam moved his eyes to the small screen in the car.

The image showed Deeks pressed tightly against Kensi as her hand was in his hair while the other was between them while one of his arms where between them and the other was around Kensi's waist.

"Come on Nell you can see this right."

Nell smiled as she looked at the screen and tilted her head slightly "I think I'm with…." She leaned forward while narrowing her eyes "…Callen on this." She nodded while Eric shook his head.

"There just acting" Eric frowned at his partner, or as he liked to think of her as his partner in crime in the tech room "No way would they really do it when they know we're listening and have eyes on them." He grinned at Sam's voice.

"Finally someone with brains in their head."

Nell shrugged one shoulder "They could be doing it as Callen said using it as an excuse." she looked at Eric "It adds to the excitement."

Eric raised his eyebrow while smiling "Really."

Callen grinned as he looked at the screen "Sound like Nell's got a story to share."

Sam chuckled as he continued watching the screen seeing the suspect stood to the side watching Kensi's and Deeks from the corner of his eyes

"Care to share, Nell?" She shook her head at Callen's voice and opened her mouth in a retort but moved her fingers over the keypad "Guys we have an incoming, black SUV South side."

Eric ran the plates and looked at the screen "Guys this it is" he sent the image to Sam and Callen but spoke to them all "This is our wanted terrorist."

Kensi panted against Deeks mouth as he eased his fingers back in to her, she heard every word the team said and while she found it amusing she couldn't really focus passed what Deeks was doing to her. He thrust his finger into her one last time before easing them out and up to her clit slowly starting to rub around it knowing it could go down at any moment. Kensi watched the man as she had a camera in her hair accessory but closed her eyes as she tightened her fingers around Deeks cock, she really wanted to kiss him or bite him but couldn't.

Deeks moved his fingers to rub over her clit as he moved his lips to her ear "How long." He whispered the words, knowing it was her free ear and felt Kensi squeeze his cock twice before she resumed stroking him. She made a sound as Deeks pulled his fingers back before removing his hand and arched her back as finger squeezed her breast one last time before moving down, Kensi sucked on her bottom lip as she raised her arm up against the wall blocking her face from the suspects who was staring.

"Guys he's coming your way."

Deeks pushed her dress up slightly before raising his hand to grip her chin and turned her face to his as he claimed her lips, wishing he was doing this because the suspect was a little suspicious but it was purely for him which was kind of dangerous. Kensi parted her lips brushing her tongue out to tangle with Deeks as she lifted her leg to his hip, she heard the others in her ear saying the suspect was going back to the meeting. Deeks sucked on her bottom lip as he pressed even closer as rubbed the head of his cock against her sex, he moved his other hand to grip her thigh as he took her lips again groaning when hips rolled against his.

Kensi nodded slightly as she tightened her fingers in his hair feeling the lace of her panties pulled aside as a hot head pressed against her, she moaned softly as he eased his hips forward and moved her arm to wrap around his shoulders. Fuck she was tight and it was taking all his control not to shove in as he muffled his groan against her neck, Deeks knew Kensi was covered from the cameras so no one would know exactly what happened as long as he kept it cool. She rolled her hips as hands squeezed her ass before hips moved against hers, Kensi felt her breath catch in her throat as she turned her head to watched the suspect with the camera.

Deeks groaned when legs tightened around him and pulled his hips back slowly before rocking them forward feeling muscles gripping him tightly, he moved one hand from her ass to cup her breast starting to knead it. Kensi bit her bottom lip as Deeks thrust a little hard into her, she wanted to feel him, wanted him to be rough but if he was moving too fast the others would know so they kept up this slow rhythm. He moved his mouth down to her collar bone as he lifted her higher against the wall with his other arm and pressed even closer knowing this was going to be over soon with the way Kensi's muscles kept tightening on him.

She knew what he wanted as he squeezed her breast pushing it higher as a tongue traced the swell of her breast, Kensi wanted it too she moved both her hands to his hair as she pulled his head closer to her chest. Deeks rubbed his fingers against her nipple as he squeezed her breast and parted his lips to flick his tongue over the top of the swell of her breast; he rocked his hips forward and groaned and raked his teeth over the skin beneath his lips. Kensi rolled her hips down as she bit her bottom lip and tightened her hold around Deeks as she felt her climax building, she moaned softly when she heard Eric telling them to be ready.

Deeks thrust his hips forward as he pressed harder against Kensi and squeezed her breast knowing he couldn't put his mouth on it as things where about to kick off, he moved his mouth up to suck on her neck as he thrust forward. She pulled on his hair in warning as she rolled her hips down feeling her climax sweeping through her, Kensi pressed her cheek to Deeks as she came trying not to cry out as she came. Deeks barely bit back a groan as he rocked his hips up feeling muscles tightening on him as hands pulled at his hair and nails sank into his scalp, he thrust one more time as he came unable to hold back and dropped his head to Kensi's shoulder.

"It's a go."

Callen slid from the car and came around the front as he pulled his gun out "NCIS, stay where you are." He cursed when a man pulled a gun and raised his firing at the man sending the other two running "Kensi, Deeks heads up."

Deeks helped lowered Kensi's legs as she tucked him in before zipping him up, he pulled back and grinned at her before pulling a gun from the back of his shirt and handed it to her. He moved backward drawing his own gun out and turned to face the men running down the alley "NCIS stop."

Kensi moved around the back of Deeks keeping her gun on the second suspect "Don't do it." she saw his hand reaching for his back.

"I thought you two were doing it."

Deeks grinned as he looked at the man "Wouldn't you like to know." He pointed his gun toward the ground "Down, arms on the back of your head."

Kensi watched Sam and Callen coming up the Alley from the other side and smiled as she lowered her guns "Took your time there guys, getting old."

Callen shook his head as he smiled and raised his eyebrow "Come on tell the truth Kensi" he placed cuffs around the man's wrists as Sam cuffed the other one "You where weren't you."

Sam shook his head "Tell him" he helped the guy to stand "You weren't." he grinned as he looked at Callen who was still looking certain he was right.

Kensi lowered her gun putting the safety on "Guys" she stepped up next to Deeks and patted him on the shoulder "A girl never kisses and tells." With that she turned walking down the alley toward her car ready to get back and shower.

Deeks walked backwards and held his hands up as Callen and Sam shook their heads in disappointment "Sorry guys." He grinned at them before turning around and getting in the car with Kensi, he relaxed back in the seat as he looked at her but never spoke.

Kensi removed the hair camera and switched his off before tossing it onto the back seat and started the car still grinning as she pulled out.

Callen grinned as he watched Kensi come out the locker room "Needed a shower did we."

Kensi slid her hands into her jean pockets as she smiled "Still not telling."

Sam crossed his arms as he stood there "Come I know you didn't but Callen seems to think you did."

Deeks pulled his jacket on and grinned before walking between them "See you tomorrow guys."

Callen turned watching them "Really that's how you're going to leave it" he held his hands up "Come on you did didn't you." He watched the door shut and turned to see Nell stood on the steps and raised one eyebrow. He grinned when she nodded "See." Callen looked at Sam who was shaking his head while pursuing his lips "Hey two against one here."

Eric shook his head as he walked passed "I'm with Sam."

Callen crossed his arms "Ok so two against two." He turned to look at Hetty who locked her desk before sliding her bag over her arm "Hetty be final judgment."

Hetty smiled as she came around her desk "Well what the human eyes thinks it's seeing is often different then to what is really happening." she carried one walking pass them then paused as she turned to face the rest of the team.

"Saying that the only other thing I will say on the subject matter is, looks can be deceiving." Hetty held her hand up "Goodnight." She walked off with a smile in her face as the team broke out into speech again.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

If I missed any mistakes please let me know and I will correct them. If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't you cup of tea then feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
